warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn and Forbidden
This story is about Jayfeather. He is torn between his two forbidden loves. It is written by User:Kaboo08, who also is writting Saving the Clans, and Warrior Characters In (drumroll please): The Burger Joint. Thunderclan Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom Deputy: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Jayfeather Warriors: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Darkpaw Cloudtail-long haired white tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice: Cloudpaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Berrynose-cream colored tom Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray and white tom Lionblaze-golden tabby tom Apprentice: Yewpaw Hollyleaf-black she-cat Apprentice:'''Featherpaw Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat '''Apprentice: Tinypaw Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icestorm-white she-cat Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Toadbelly-black and white tom Briarthorn-dark brown she-cat Bumblestripe-pale gray tom with black stripes Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat Ferncloud-play gray with darker flecks she-cat Whitewing-white che-cat Apprentices: Jayfeather-blind, gray tabby tom (unknown) Darkpaw-dark brown tabby tom (Ferncloud-x-Dustpelt) Cloudpaw-white she-cat with light gray patches (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Yewpaw-yellowish tabby she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Featherpaw-blue-gray she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Tinypaw-light brown tabby she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Queens: Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mates with Mousewhikser) Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Lillykit (light brown tabby she-cat), Littlekit (small black tom with white chest), and Forestkit (dark brown she-kit) Blossomrose-pale brown she-cat with dark stripe along spine, mother of Toadbelly's kits: Wetkit (light blue-gray she-cat), and Thunderkit (black tom) Elders: Graystripe-long haired gray tom, formerlly deputy Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Longtail-pale tabby with dark stripes, blind Windclan Leader: Onestar-old, brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-gray and black tom Warriors: Crowfeather-black tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice: Eaglepaw Whitetail-small shite she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown and white tom Apprentice: Skypaw Leaftail-dark tabby tom Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat Willowclaw-gray she-cat Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heatherwhisker-light tabby she-cat Breezewhoosh-black tom Sunglimmer-yellow-orange tom Queens: Gorsetail:-pale gray and white she-cat Swallowsong-light gray she-cat Elders: Tornear-tabby tom Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Shadowclan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Sootypaw Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice: Flamepaw-flame colored tom Warriors: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Apprentice: Reedpaw Smokefoot-black tom Ivytail-black,white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Toadfoot-dark brown tom Crowfrost-black and white tom Kinkfur-tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out Ratscar-brown tom with long scars across back Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby tail Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye Owltalon-mottled brown tom Olivevine-muddy brown she-cat Shrewtail-small black and white tom Scorchpelt-gray and black tom Redear-brown tom with red tinted ears Tigerface-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw Dawnpath-light brown she-cat Apprentice: Lightpaw Tawnypelt-tortiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Sunpaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat Elders Oakfur-small brown tom Cedarheart-dark gray tom Riverclan Leader: Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Medicinecat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice: Willowshine-light gray she-cat Warriors: Blackclaw-smokey black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice: Leappaw Mosspelt-torotiseshell she-cat Beechfur-light brown tom Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger and white tom Apprentice: Nicepaw Icewing-white she-cat Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Othherheart-dark brown she-cat Rainstorm-mottled blue and gray tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Minnowflash-light brown tom Pebbletrail-light gray she-cat Nettlelegs-brown tom with dark striped legs Sneezeface-white and gray tom Coppertinge-golden brown tom Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Pinefur-short haired tabby she-cat Mallowleaf-dark gray and light brown she-cat Robinchest-reddish brown she-cat Elders: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat, formerlly deputy Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat Chapter 1 Jayfeather counted the herbs one more time. "We have enough of almost all the herbs, but we should collect some marigold before leaf-bare," he told Leafpool. "We should also get some more catmint, you can never have enough of that, especially in leaf-bare," Leafpool noted as she looked up. "I'll go get some of those if you like," Jayfeather offered. "No need to send a warrior." "Right," Leafpool meowed. "You go do that,then. And don't come back without herbs!" she added as Jayfeather strolled out of camp. "Good, I got Leafpool to send me without a warrior. Now all I have to do is not meet a patrol while I'm out," Jayfeather thought to himself. He moved quietly and swiftly towards the Windclan territory. He knew what would be waiting there. ---- "Jayfeather!" a voice exclaimed from the edge of Windclan territory. The sound of the voice made Jayfeather melt from the inside. "Willowshine," Jayfeather mewed, softer and sweeter than he had ever meowed before. He ran to her and rested his head on her shoulder, and breathed in her sweet scent. For once, it didn't matter he was blind. For once, it didn't matter he couldn't be a warrior. For once, it didn't matter that the weight of the stars was on his shoulders. For once; the whole world was right. "Jayfeather," Willowshine spoke softly. "We really shouldn't be doing this. It's just... so wrong. What if someone finds out? We're both medicine cats, we're from different clans, and we're meeting on Windclan's territory." "I know," Jayfeather whispered. "But how could something so, so wrong feel so, so right?" "Jayfeather, Mothwing might forgive me, but Leopardstar at best would banish me from Riverclan if I'm caught," Willowshine contimplated. "Leafpool wouldn't be too happy either," Jayfeather half-growled. "But... but I have to keep seeing you. Don't you feel the same way?! If I could, I'd go to Riverclan and meet you there, but I don't know the way!" he wailed. "Jayfeather, this has to stop!" Willowshine demanded firmly. "SHHH!!!!" Jayfeather silenced. "Meet me here at midnight on the night of no moon. That should be in a few days. Don't worry, I'll know when it is," he explained. "Okay, Jayfeather, if you're sure about this..." Willowshine trailed off. "Oh course I'm sure! You know I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger, Willowshine," Jayfeather responded. Then Willowshine sped off. Jayfeather fetched some marigold on the way back to camp, and purposly did not go to get any catmint. He'd need an excuse in a few days, and he hoped Leafpool wouldn't go collect some before then. Chapter 2 Back at camp Leafpool had bad news. "Cinderheart has been coughing, I think she has white cough," she explained. Jayfeather gasped. "Whitecough! Not Cinderheart! No!" he cried. Jayfeather could sense Leafpool looking at him strangly. He stiffled a meow and instead began placing the marigold with the other stores. His mind began racing. What if Cinderheart died? He would never forgive himself. It was all because he was seeing Willowshine that they didn't have catmint. How could he be so selffish? That was compleatly unmedicinecat; but then again, so was falling in love, wasn't it? Cinderheart was moved to the medicine cat den. That night, Jayfeather laid down beside her. "Get better," he whispiered in her ear after she fell asleep. Then he drifted off beside her, into her dreams. Cinderheart wasn't Cinderpelt for once in her dreams. Jayfeather was surprised as he watched from the bushes. She stalked a mouse, caught it, and then headed towards the Thunderclan camp with her catch. Jayfeather almost fainted when he saw what lie in the Thunderclan camp of Cinderheart's dreams. Bramblestar was dead. "How could this be?" Jayfeather wondered. "Well, it is just a dream." then Cinderheart turned to Jayfeather, and he was glad they were in Thunderclan camp and it would seem normal. "Jayfeather!" she cried. "How could Bramblestar die? Did you know about it? Who should be the new deputy?" All the questions poured over Jayfeather. "I... I... I don't know," he answered. Then the dream disappeared. Cinderheart was done with this dream. ---- "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar, awakening Jayfeather. As the cats gathered around, Bramblestar spoke the news. "First, I have to announce that two cats in the camp have whitecough, Cinderheart and Yewpaw. They are moving to the medicine cat den. No one is allowed in without premission from Leafpool. Is that understood?" Bramblestar announced. Yowls of agreement and understanding rose from the clan below. "Secondly," he continued, "A more joyous occasion. Darkpaw, will you please step forward?" he questioned. Darkpaw lept beside Bramblestar. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked with dignity. "I do," Darkpaw confidently replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Darknight. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior, and honors the stregnth and calm dignity Squirrelflight has passed to you." The clan cheered loudly. "Darknight, Darknight!" they chanted. "Darknight, you will sit vigil tonight at the camp enterance, you shall start at dusk," Bramblestar meowed. Darknight touched noses with Bramblestar and bounded down to the happy clan, settling by his former denamte Cloudpaw. Chapter 3 Jayfeather padded out of the medicine cat den towards the fresh-kill pile. There he sensed Hollyleaf and Lionblaze not far off. The cool dusk air whispered through his pelt. "I'll bet the moon looks beautiful tonight," he muttered aloud. "Umm... Jayfeather," Hollyleaf stammered. "It's the night of no moon." "Oh," Jayfeather meowed normally. He could sense a strange gaze from Hollyleaf. He wasn't normally that good tempered when it came to remarks about his sight. He purred silently and returned to the den. ---- Jayfeather slipped out of the den and preceeded towards the camp entrance. "Where are you going?" questioned Sandstorm, who was on gaurd duty. "Just out to collect some catmint," Jayfeather mewed causually. "It is a good night to be out, the fresh air will do me good. I don't need a warrior to go with me," he added. "Okay," Sandstorm stated. "Just be careful." Jayfeather bounded off, his paws barely touching the ground. When he reached the border, he skidded to a halt. Then, he silently slinked across into Windclan territory. Jayfeather heard the sound of pawsteps coming towards him. He sniffed the air cautiosly, cheaking to be sure it was Willowshine. It wasn't. "Jayfeather, what are you doing here?" a vioce questioned. Jayfeather knew in an instant who it was. "Umm... Heatherwhisker? What are you doing on Thunderclan land?" he asked, trying to sound as if he meant it. "Jayfeather, you're on Windclan land. I'm sure you know it. Why are you here?" she asked again. "I was collecting catmint," Jayfeather pleaded. I smelled some, and it must be over here. I guess I was so focused on it I missed the scent markers." Heatherwhisker sniffed the air. "Riverclan's here too!" she exclaimed. "Ambush!" she cried aloud. Jayfeather knew now that Willowshine had arrived. He prayed Starclan she would have enough sense to run before Heatherwhikser saw her. "Heatherwhiker!" Willowshine sweet voice cried. "This isn't an ambush. Jayfeather and I are... are... well..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Seeing each other?" Heatherwhisker guessed. "Don't you know that's against the warrior code!" she yowled. "And on our territory too!" She stopped yelling for a moment, and Jayfeather sensed a brief moment of saddness within Heatherwhisker. "I will keep it a secret, but you MUST stop seeing each other. No wonder we scented cats here a few days ago." "Thank you Heatherwhikser," Jayfeather mewed as he dipped his head. "We won't come here again." "Yes, thank you Heatherwhisker," Willowshine stated. "Well, goodbye Jayfeather," she called as she padded off. As Jayfeather turned to leave, he paused and looked over his shoulder at nothingness, but knowing Heatherwhisker was there. "Heatherwhikser, what ARE you doing out at midnight anyways?" he asked. "Oh, just hunting. I couldn't get any sleep tonight," she answered calmly. But Jayfeather sensed something far more troubling had sent Heatherwhikser out of camp on the night of no moon. Category:Fan Fictions